


Нужны перемены

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: Слэйв!АУ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Slice of Life, люди в рабстве у андроидов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Такова работа Коннора.Действие происходит задолго до событий фанфика «Нужна адаптация».
Series: Слэйв!АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Нужны перемены

**Author's Note:**

> До первой встречи Коннора (РК800) и Хэнка остаётся пара часов.
> 
> Термин «алиас» взят из теории баз данных (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(SQL)).
> 
> Фанфик написан на Неделю Коннора.

РК800, который просил называть его просто Коннор, предпочитал ходить быстро, постоянно спеша, желая успеть как можно больше. За годы своего функционирования он сделал достаточно шагов, чтобы претендовать на личный транспорт, но этим пока не воспользовался. Ему просто нравилось гулять пешком.

Тем более здесь, в родном кластере, куда он вернулся после долгой командировки в других частях государства. Северо-западный кластер, у самой границы с дикими местами, будоражил, отзывался приятной цепочкой процессов. Здесь летали живые птицы, воздух имел примеси, которые не встретишь в центральных частях, а деревьям позволяли осыпаться на тропинки, не собирая сразу на утилизацию. Ещё его очаровывали озёра, полные рыбы и в водах которого так необычно отражались красоты осени.

И пускай Коннор вернулся сюда по рабочим делам, но всё равно его процессы переполняла эмоция, которую он определил как «счастье» и записал её в базу данных с описанием. Собственные обязанности Коннора не включали распознавание эмоций, но он, будучи андроидом модели РК800, предпочитал вносить свой вклад и развиваться, подобно другим андроидам, желающим того же самого.

Коннор шёл, почти бежал, по улице, сканируя знакомые-незнакомые дома, сохраняя в облачную память наиболее интересные моменты. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что прибыл в этот город как турист. Однако с такой же мечтательной улыбкой, с которой он смотрел на стаю улетающих птиц, его система сканировала всех встреченных андроидов на предмет отклонения от системы. Параллельно с этим на визуальном интерфейсе постоянно обновлялись окна нескольких чатов. Один связанный с местным отделением защиты прав системы, куда он отправлял информацию о тех, кого стоит проверить, в другом участники делились о том, какие эмоции они распознали, или просили помощи в определении новой эмоции, ещё в трёх чатах шло обсуждение: законов, происшествий и нечто позитивного.

Многозадачность Коннор считал очень удобной и иногда жалел, что мало моделей, способных обрабатывать такой же объём информации. Но подобные размышления он тут же отстранил, ощутив при сканировании какое-то отклонение. Не поворачивая головы, он осмотрел одного андроида. ХК400, показатели неплохие, нареканий никаких, но Коннор зафиксировал у него скачок уровня стресса, когда оказался в его поле зрения. Модель РК800, конечно, редкая, но только Коннор занимался отклонившимися андроидами.

Он раскрыл интерфейс для анализа. Мир окрасился в оттенки серого, все процессы с приоритетом ниже девяти остановлены, скорость процессора увеличилась. Казалось, будто время замерло, хотя, конечно, это было совсем не так: просто Коннор в этом состоянии обрабатывал информацию в сотни раз быстрее, пока мир вокруг медленно его догонял.

Начал с себя.

>Анализ собственного облика  
>На одежде указан только последние две цифры его серийного номера

>Поверхностный анализ упоминаний РК800 ### ### ###-51 в сети, свободный доступ  
>Не выявлено

>Количество РК800 в данном секторе за прошедший месяц  
>Один, алисас «Адриан», РК800 ### ### ###-60, статус: онлайн  
>Соединение?

Коннор подтвердил и отослал имеющиеся данные об ХК400, попросил уточнений. В ответ получил, что Адриан с ним не контактировал и не пересекался. Прикрепил ещё файлом с эмоцией: интерес с недоумением, а также чуть ехидства. Коннор расшифровал это как «Ну и чем тебе этот несчастный андроид не угодил?». Ох уж этот Адриан с его страстью к таким сообщениям… Заархивировал эмоцию и отослал назад, прервав соединение, и определил собственный статус как «анализ подозрительной персоны».

Вернулся к размышлениям. Коннор по себе знал, как не любят ловцов отклонившихся андроидов. В одном секторе его прекрасно знали, и его появление на улице поднимало уровень стресса на несколько пунктов даже у добропорядочных андроидов. Но в этом секторе РК800 редки, информация о его номере не просачивалась. То есть с вероятностью в восемьдесят девять процентов этому ХК400 знаком его серийный номер. Коннор запустил дополнительную проверку.

>Запрос на дополнительную информацию  
>Проверка дополнительной информации по критериям: выполняемые в системе функции, качество работы, полезность результатов, количество нареканий  
>Отклонение в пределах нормы для данной модели

>Запрос на контакты  
>Поиск потенциальных нежелательных контактов  
>Не выявлено  
>Поиск контактов из других кластеров  
>Выявлено десять  
>Поиск упоминаний «РК800», «51», «ловец», «чистильщик» + [список синонимов]  
>Найдено одно совпадение в переписке

Другой андроид поделился с ним информацией о номере «охотника», сделал это по запросу ХК400, в рамках дружеского обсуждения. Слух, который мог напугать. Меньше шансов, что он к чему-то причастен. Коннор вызвал ещё каскад проверок, но что-то ему не нравилось. И тут он заметил, что сзади ХК400 шёл человек-слуга, опустив взгляд. Люди как слуги и питомцы не редкость в этом кластере, но только именно здесь так много людей с ошейниками. Близость диких мест провоцировало андроидов внимательнее относиться к людям, и отслеживающие устройства — одна из мер предосторожности. Настроение Коннора поползло вниз: люди не атакуют или не сбегают от тех, кто нашёл к ним подход, но вместо того, чтобы познать собственного человека, хозяева предпочитают навесить на них побольше техники. Прискорбно.

>Запрос на данные о личном человеке  
>Последний медицинский осмотр был три года назад

Больше никаких данных. Ни об учёбе, ни о дате приобретения, ни имени, ни персональной информации. Хозяева, конечно, имеют право скрывать или не предоставлять эти данные без запроса, но практически всегда хоть что-то на поверхности лежит.

Тогда Коннор приступил к анализу самого человека, его физического состояния, прокрутил автоматическую запись. Человек периодически дёргал рукой, словно хотел что-то сделать, но тут же опускал. При этом выражение лица становилось слегка измученным. Ему было больно. И почти тут же Коннор обнаружил на шее небольшие следы, прям у самого ошейника. Определить характер не получилось. Плюс нездоровый вид.

Коннор посчитал эти следы достаточными, чтобы оформить заявку на проверку данного ХК400. Он прикрепил свои наблюдения и закрыл интерфейс.

Вернулись краски, в реальном мире прошла секунда. Коннор, прикрыв глаза, поменял свой статус на «отдых». Свёрнутые чаты не открывал, процессы запустил лишь с приоритетом не ниже пяти. Ему хотелось побыть одному.

Иногда отклонившихся определяли по состоянию их личных людей. Хозяева отыгрывались на них, применяли к ним то, что могли бы применить к другим андроидам, но не рисковали. А ведь о людях по закону так мало информации обязательно надо публиковать… Не удивительно, что они сбегали, даже если многие из-за этого погибали.

И ничего с этим не поделать, только отыскивать тех, кто явно нарушает закон, и лазейки, которые используют «пока не отклонившиеся».

>Запрос на чат, дополнительная информация: РК800 ### ### ###-60

Коннор не стал отклонять.

[РК800 (Адриан)]: Только прибыл, а уже шесть заявок + [файл4-24.эмц]  
[РК800 (Коннор)]: Я выполняю свою работу. + [усталость.эмц]  
[РК800 (Коннор)]: Не отправляй пока эмоции, я не в настроении их разбирать.  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Потом разберёшь, так что терпи + [файл19-89.эмц]  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: А ведь ты ещё не всё обошёл… + [файл61.эмц]  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Остался ещё одну зону детства, судя по твоему отчёту…  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Мне передать обязанность кому-то другому? + [файл44.эмц]

Коннор вздрогнул и продолжил путь. Ну вот почему Адриан так активно в соответствующем чате не обменивается? Поставил фильтр, чтоб файлы не доходили и не загромождали.

[РК800 (Коннор)]: Я этим займусь. Мне нравятся люди, особенно дети.  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Но пока обходил, никого не присмотрел? + [данные заблокированы]  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Тебе вообще хватает на хотя бы одного? + [данные заблокированы]  
[РК800 (Коннор)]: Ты знаешь, я забрал бы всех, но пока никому я как хозяин не подхожу. По моему лимиту, я могу иметь одного человека любого возраста.  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: Ты можешь не запариваться, возьми того, кто нравится + [данные заблокированы]  
[РК800 (Коннор)]: Не мой стиль. Всё, отключаюсь, мне надо настроиться.  
[РК800 (Адриан)]: До связи + [данные заблокированы]

Не время предаваться унынию, ему ещё предстояло проанализировать тех, кто работает с самой беззащитной категорией людей. Дети, от младенцев до почти совершеннолетних. Он не имел права быть невнимательным. С этой установкой Коннор направился к следующей цели, уже не так радуясь осени. Ничего, она его ещё накроет своей красотой.


End file.
